Another Ending
by 2708786
Summary: Luffy could hear his crew screams in the background, but there was nothing he could do to save them nor his ship as they crashed


The violent ride up Reverse Mountain caused them all to be on edge, it was not naturally for water to travel up the side of a mountain, the rain that poured down did not made things easy for them as well.

Once the sails were folded the captain of the Straw Hat Pirates took his seat at the figurehead of their ship Going Merry Gou, he grins as he sees the skies clear and the top coming into sight. The waters that came together at ahead of them, splashed wildly, the cold air of the atmosphere made even the salt water freeze solid, then shatter forming crystals in the air around.

Going Merry Gou went straight up while the crew that rose her held on tightly; Monkey D Luffy, a young pirate whom had just set out of his journey to the Grand Line, he laughed wildly as his ship sailed just out of the water and into the sky.

For a moment he thought he was going to fall back down into the strange river, however instead Going Merry Gou continued onwards, over the other side and titling badly.

Luffy could hear his crew screams in the background, but there was nothing he could do to save them nor his ship as they crashed onto the red land of the mountains.

Suddenly they dipped zooming down, the ship's hull scarped against the ground, their speed quickly picked up until they were unstopping, the hull continued to screech, parts of the sides broke and flew upwards as they smacked on the sticking out rocks.

In time the Straw Hats could not scream, it was going on too long. Still they held on, staring ahead watching and waiting for whatever fate has in store for them.

"Oi!" Luffy shouts over the noise, "Is everyone alright?!"

"So far!" Nami calls back from her place, "If we don't stop soon, there will be nothing left of Merry Gou!"

"Aa!" Luffy replies loudly with a nod, he frowns looking down at the front, they had come to some level ground where there was no longer any rocking, slightly a straight and narrow path, "Usopp! Zoro! Sanji!" he shouts out then waits for an answer, when he got one from each he went on, "See if you can repair Merry as we go down, I can't see any more rocks in front!"

"What?!" Usopp cries out, "Luffy how are we meant to do that?! Our wood supplies are limited!"

"Fit the hull as best you can, if we hit the water now Merry is gotta sink just off!" Luffy shouts he then turns, as they slowly and carefully climbed the fast moving ship while it was almost turned sideways he calls out again, "Nami come here!"

"What?! I'm not moving for no one!" Nami scream out, clinging on for dear life.

"I need help see, its hard to see the water!" Luffy explains, he using his strength to move back, "I'll hold on to you!"

It took several minutes and a couple of falls, which she held on to something for a while before letting go and trying again, but soon she made it to the stairs, looking down; she moans out loud and standing from kneed placed, held both arms out to steady herself as she walked quickly down the sloped deck. Luffy grabs her and brought her to his lap.

"We all going to die!" Nami moans out as she stares down the red cliff, the air blowing in her face.

"Is that your professional opinion?" Luffy asks snickering in her ear as he brings her closer to him, "Nami, we alive so far, but we have to think! What's on the other side of this mountain?!"

"The Grand Line.." Nami answers frowning slightly as she thinks, "The end of the Grand Line..."

"Water!" Luffy correct her grinning, "We need to think of a way to land in it without any more damaged!"

"Who are you and what have you done with the real Luffy?" Nami had to ask staring at him from the corner of her eye.

"I thought I was the real one!" Luffy pouts at the insult.

"How long has it been now...?" Nami suddenly asks turning to face the front, then she sees it, and curl in the land, "Luffy!"

"WATER!" Luffy shouts pointing beyond the curl, "EVERYONE! GRAB HOLD!"

Tightening his grip with one arm, he held onto Merry with the other; they hit the curl that jerked the ship making him grit his teeth hard. Soon they were sailing in the sky once more, heading down into a strange naturally looking crescent bay, in it's middle was a island.

The force of the crash and the angle they went in, made Merry Gou go right into the water; Luffy weaken and floated away backwards, hitting the mast, Nami grab onto the mast and held on as they suddenly went up from the air in the lower rooms.

Breaking the surface they was a hung gasp of air, they bobbed along for a moment before they slowly began to move again. Luffy went over to the railing, looking over the edge at the calm still waters around them.

"We're in a current!" Nami cries from next to their captain, "We're heading for that island!"

"Is everyone alright?!" Luffy shouts turning to look at his members. Zoro's forehead was bleeding, Usopp was hopping a little and Sanji was rubbing his chest.

"Fine." They all moaned out as one, they came over to take in their all surrounds.

"Where are we? What is this place?!" Luffy asks no one, trying to look everywhere at once. It was then his eyes landed on the island, along it's coastlines had Jolly Rogers flags flapping in a light wind.

A gasp behind told him that he was not the only one seeing this, soon they all stood staring in wonder at the flags they was heading right to.

"Those Jolly Rogers..." Usopp was the first to speak, "Are the Pirate King's mark!"

"Are we..." Sanji asks not bringing himself to finish.

"I think we are!" Zoro hisses out darkly, eyes narrowed as he stared at his captain who looked oddly disappointed.

"The end of the Grand Lind," Nami breathes out as Merry gently bumps into some docks, "This island much be..."

"**Raftel.**"Luffy continued on from where Nami dared not to finish off, "Well, that was _boring_! Nami how do we get back to the beginning of the Grand Line?"

"Huh?" Nami says blinking at him, she turns to the others they too had blank looks of their faces, "Well...maybe there's information on the island?"

"Luffy you go alone and look." Zoro said suddenly to his captain, everyone frowns at him, "Only you should be the one to go, we'll wait here and finish trying to mend the ship."

"Right!" Luffy answers as he jumps onto the rail, then leaps off onto the docks, he rushes towards the land and slowed down as he reached the earth there; then he stepped forward, "I am on Raftel...how _dull!_"

It took two days for Luffy to find what he was looking for, during that time he took food in to his crew and new wood. There was an underground stream that took them under the mountain to a geyser, this would shoot them up the centre Reverse Mountain coming out at it's peak where the four rivers met.

Luffy took another thing while he was there, not being able to help himself, it was just so petty. A small seven bean like marble bracelet, which was yellow and had red stars on them, each ball had a number of stars, starting with one star to seven stars. Luffy was not sure what was keeping the marble together, when he moved them around they kept together but he saw no thread in between. Placing around his left wrist he and his crew went on they way to found the geyser.


End file.
